User talk:Tierrie
Portal front Hey, just want to tell you that I really like the portal you made. It is nice and easy to find things with. --Tsavi (talk) 18:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome, I have been making heavy use of the wiki for my second play through of DA and just thought I would contribute back when I came across a strategy not mentioned. I doubt I will have much else to add though as people seem to have pretty much everything covered - Awesome site! EvilC (talk) 19:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Advertisement :"Can you check and see how we can move the right ad space so that it is right above the quotes?" I know my reply is a day late, but the ad is now displaying at that location, so is it safe to assume that you figured out how to do what you wanted? The 300x250 advert automatically appears on the page wherever the tag is placed on the main page's code. If the column tags are not used, the ad displays at the top of the content area and pushes everything down. So strategically placing the rightcolumn start tag is the only method for positioning the ad with regards to the page content. Hope that helps. By the way, the portal slider looks amazing! (even squeezed to 60%) :') JoePlay (talk) 21:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I wish I could say yes, but I was told that WoWWiki is the only exception that will be made for the wider version of the new skin. JoePlay (talk) 00:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Quests page Hey I was wondering, as you might have seen I been doing work on quests page, if we can mage the questdisplay into two columns? I don't know how you done that little bit of coding so don't want to fiddle without consulting someone. --Tsavi (talk) 01:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes the display that shows a pic and the title link. There is obviously enough room to do two columns. --Tsavi (talk) 02:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Praise Just had to say a big thank you for all your work. The front page looks absolutely amazing. Thank you Tierrie! 06:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Woot! You hear that people? Ice cream for everyone! -- 06:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It's true! Imaginary ice cream for all. . 06:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::We demand MS paint ice cream! -- 07:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, we've got to keep the talent happy. So I'll get on that . 00:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, I LOVE the new theme. It looks so good. Great job! --Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 22:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) That grey line under the menu I suppose it isn't intended to be displayed. The menu is separated by some shadowed line that can be seen on other wikis (mostly the ones with a white background for their content space, i.e. Community Central). .shadow-mask { display: none } --'D. (talk ·''' ) 19:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) A Thank You Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for the welcome. This wiki has been more than helpful for me while I play DA. I look forward to future posts from you. --J.C.Cousland (talk) 00:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC)J.C. Cousland Hello and nice to meet you then. Who is 'we'? Maria Caliban (talk) 01:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : I wasn't aware that Selty has stepped down. That's unfortunate. The only reason I became an admin was because she and I were the only ones working on the wiki and I'm fine contibuting as a regular user. Maria Caliban (talk) 02:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Administrator Yep, I am somewhat busy these days, anyway after DA2 hits the stores I am hoping to get involve more. So as you mentioned earlier, I will let you know when the time is right. -- Snfonseka (talk) 03:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New Companion Page Greetings and salutations. I made a new companion page for Dragon Age 2 as the old one was getting a little long in the tooth. It also has a bit of information on new companion systems. Is there a way to arrange the portraits in a grid instead of a line? - Maria Caliban (talk) 04:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the image of Sten I have noticed that Stens' image has changed into an image where he is inside a cage. Since I was not available for some time in this Wiki, please tell me whether there is a specific reason for this. Because if not, I believe we can find a better image than this for Sten -- Snfonseka (talk) 05:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I did just edit Isabela's page like, two days ago. LOL! >.< I am still making edits and corrections every so often to pages, and I would like to stay on the team. I will be more active when we get more finalised information on DA2. --Selty (talk) 10:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Image problem Can you try to delete File:Qunari2.jpg and revert it back to the correct version (the bigger version, my first reupload of the picture)? There has always been a problem when reuploading an existing picture on Wikia. This is taking too long to update, and I doubt it will even do it unless some action is taken. Last resort is to delete and reupload the picture. --'''D. (talk · ) 16:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Piracy discussion in the forums A topic came up in the forums related to piracy of DA:O, while there's nothing in the forum guidelines prohibiting it directly, it seemed like sort of a common sense not to discuss to me. I thought I'd call it to attention in case you agree it's an inappropriate subject and maybe an official policy should be added to the guidelines. 17:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose it does fall under the "Threads that discuss topics of an illicit or illegal nature" bullet on locking threads, though something more specific would be nice. 17:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::That covers it. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. -- 17:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I am generally opposed to more rules. When I was a new reader, I didn't check the rules before I edited. Instead I stuck to being courteous and just tried not to do anything colossally stupid, and I was on a roll until someone stuck me with the role of an admin! :) :::Anyway, I believe that rules should not overly specific; otherwise we end up writing a new rule for every single instance. As long as moderation is made in good faith what we have ought to cover it. :::However, as a fellow editor, you're welcome to propose those changes and make your case if you feel strongly about it. -- 19:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin I just wanted to thank you for this new promotion, I'll try and use the rollback resource well. Honestly, I accidentally clicked it on a forum thread a moment ago when I was reading the description text, the results weren't near as problematic as when I once did that with Amazon one-click though (ended up with 3 pairs BDU pants at $22 per, on-sale so no returns either). The thread I actually did it to was one thanking me specifically with other contributors mentioned indirectly, I'm now wondering how well I'm known by user's of the wiki. Maybe some of my IRL Dragon Age playing friends know me as a poster and don't know it's me... it's an odd thing to think about. I should probably be around on here for a long time yet, well past when DA2 comes out. Maybe by the time it does I'll know how to script better. 23:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC) New skin issues with tables I'm not sure how to go about fixing pages like The Warden/Voice Sets with the new skin -- any ideas? And did you ever find an easier way to look at an article's edit history? (Never mind, found it!) Thanks for all you do around the site. After looking at a handful of other Wikias, I'm even more impressed by the quality of this project. I'll do my best to help out wherever I can. Cheers! -- Metaneira (talk) 03:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I brought up a couple of style questions here, if you get the chance to look them over and respond. -- Metaneira (talk) 03:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting used to the fixed-width look, and I think that the DAO Wikia is one of the more handsome implementations. And you're right -- splitting the table is the easiest and probably most elegant solution. Thanks! -- Metaneira (talk) 03:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: main page box ad Hi tierrie. Sorry for the late reply (again) - busy busy. I just talked to someone from the ad operations team, and here's the deal. Since there is no specific ad campaign currently running on the wiki, that ad can be turned off, but because the DA Wiki has a lot of traffic and meets some of the more sought after categories by game publisher ad agencies (RPG, fantasy, etc.), it won't be long before that ad would be turned back on - as soon as the next campaign is bought that includes DA Wiki. So the 2 choices are: *Turn the ad off now. You tweak the main page to get the desired layout. Then you re-tweak the layout to accomodate the ad whenever it gets turned on. :-OR- *Leave the ad on and keep using the current main page layout. Let me know what you decide. JoePlay (talk) 22:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Home portal Top o'the morning, mate. Name's Marcello, big cheese of the Assassin's Creed Wiki. I've been a avid reader of this wiki for a few months, and I would be lying if I said your main page didn't caught my eye. Since the implementation of Oasis, our wiki home is in dire need of changing, and I find the design you took here absolutely lovely. I understand you are the creator, so I hereby ask for your permission and maybe assitance to base our home on this DA home. Since the work seems pretty heavy, I won't be bothering you asking to do it for us or waste your time, or even provide much help. I would just need a few links (something like what is needed to get it working) and I would get my technical staff on it, cause I'm just terrible with pc stuff x.x Of course, taken the work involved, I can sorta understand if you don't want to share. Of course you would be given full credits and etc for your assistance. Our wiki needs a new home and your help would be just grand. Could you give me some insight on how it's done, please? =] -- D. Cello (talk) 04:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :As you may have seem, the new portal is on =]. I meant to send ya a word, but I barely managed to make the news and copy the code before my internet went into existencial crysis and turned off x.x Anyway, I hereby grant you the title of Wiki Seer (nor that me have any idea of what it means), already spreaded good word of your deeds and, about the government topling... you'll have to wait a couple of years, but consider it done. ;D Thank you again, mate. If you ever come to need anything, I'll be here. -- D. Cello (talk) 01:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Featured articles? Now we have our sparkly new front page, I'm thinking that we don't really need the featured article category, especially as a lot of the templates would need updating anyway. What are your thoughts front page master? 03:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet. I shall see if I can find time to poke about and get them up to scratch. 01:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) City Elf Origin I have a question about the stuff i have found as a city elf and i was wondering how or where to use it .(1) rat poison and brandy .they are used to poison the guards after the cut scene in the kitchen.(2) then i found another brandy and a bottle of cleanser how or when are they used ????Myrlyn1968 (talk) 01:36, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the welcome, I appreciate it. I must say, this wiki is incredible, I use it for any info I need in-game.Croc484 (talk) 00:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Croc484 The Portal Hello Tierrie, I'm coming from the Regnum Online Wiki to you with a question. First of all, I wanted to say that I love the work you've done with the DA Wiki, although I don't edit this Wiki, I do use it extensively xD What catches my eye most about the Wiki though is the main page design, and looking around your talk section it looks like I'm not the only one :P. I should have asked you earlier, but I actually went ahead and started work on a portal/component/slider for the Regnum Wiki, since I was eager to see for myself how it would look (I prefer to learn things firsthand). I've studied your help section for portals but I can't get the portal to work. I think I've added all the basic framework, the javascript is also there, but the template for the portal/component/slider is the only thing that still isn't functioning properly. So what do you say, could you maybe check it out if you have time and tell me what I did wrong? The template names and design are similar to yours, so navigation shouldn't be a problem. Or maybe you could give some helpful information on it's functionality. You can contact me and see the component/slider on my user page there. Hope to hear from you soon, 100PercentRatedR (talk) 13:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much for the visit. I added the sections from the stylesheet, but it still isn't collapsing into one template. I'll double check that I got everything, but I can't seem to think that something would be missing. 100PercentRatedR (talk) 08:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hello again Tierrie, :I applied the stylesheet (in an unfinished state, for testing), but the portal/component/slider still isn't actually sliding. It finally folded up all those sections, just that now it doesn't show the user anything apart from portal/main. If it doesn't bother you, maybe once again you could help see whats wrong :p :100PercentRatedR (talk) 19:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) A forum thread seems to be in need of administrative actions I usually do not spam admin talk pages, but there is a forum thread that seems pretty awkward to me (and not only to me) and I think it should (at least) be locked. LVTDUDE left a similar complaint at Loleils talk page here. --Pp2009 (talk) 05:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Punctuation and Spelling... So, I just got an update on a change to the Slim Couldry page when a user changed the location of a single comma, placing it inside some quotation marks when it had been outside. In the context of that particular edit either position can be a correct placement, as in the US the comma would indeed go inside the quotation marks, but in every other English speaking country it would go outside. I've seen a lot of little edits like that before, people changing American English to British English and vice versa. I was wondering what you though of picking one type of English as the standard for the articles, maybe putting which one to a vote in the forums. I do realize that even with a standard people will undoubtedly use the one they're more familiar with as they type things out quickly, though perhaps having a standard would cut down on those edits that simply change something from one correct form to another. 01:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Request for advice Once more I have to bother you... There is a user Blue1234567 which changed pretty important pages (Forum:Game_Discussion and Forum:Wiki_Discussion) to advertsiments for illegal stuff (software piracy). I undid the changes but I am not sure if that is enough. Should I report such an incident (as I do now). Or do you detect such stuff (I must admit that I am not so deep into Wikis to know such things)? I certainly don't want to spam the admins if such things are handled anyway. And (out of curiosity), do you happen to know (or can you make an educated guess): is such a user some kind of bot, or is this dorks a real human?--Pp2009 (talk) 20:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Tierrie is on holiday, so allow me to answer. I generally check the recent changes for signs of vandalism ( ), but I don't catch everything, so when editors see particularly serious vandalism I always appreciate hearing about it. I'm afraid I have no idea whether the vandal is real or bot. I would guess human, but that' just because I don't know how to make bots . 01:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks Loleil, and of course you may answer as well. ;-) I just did not want to add a post to all the admin pages.--Pp2009 (talk) 08:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Btw: I was thinking about the content that was added by the Blue1234567. It contained links and serial numbers for most certainly pirated software. The info is still in the history and could be found there. I do not know how that is handled within wikia or in wikis in general, but some smart-ass lawyer could accuse the DA-wiki of distributing such information. Is there a way to really remove that from the history? Would get the DA-wiki on the safe side.--Pp2009 (talk) 08:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Legally I think we're covered, but I can delete the pffending info from the history just to be on the safe side. 00:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) odd question Someone put up a rude note on Loleil's page, and it popped up as an edit to the page in my inbox this am. For future reference, can I go back and delete such unnecessary rubbish from a friend's page if I see that happen? I am personally offended that someone would treat Loleil such. Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :It was on her front page, in the About Me section. Aedan and I fixed stuff as it was...mischiefed. It hurt my feelings for someone to do that to her page. I did see in the guidelines about not changing "talk" page notes. :Welcome back! Ozena Lyn (talk) 18:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Traveling No, I'm not quite done yet and am quite a bit more busy than I was even a few weeks ago (I've not even been able to keep up on the forums fully for these last couple).The holiday season is busy for us all, no? Hopefully things will calm down a bit with me soon enough. I'm not sure you'll actually see this before the new year since now you're traveling now yourself (off on Christmas break?). Huh... now that I think about it I'm suddenly aware that I have no idea how old you are or what you do outside the wiki... You like fine whiskeys but if your from the UK then that doesn't imply a whole lot age wise... hmmm... Are you still a student? Or a teacher? Or maybe something else altogether? Anyway... with any luck I'll be back on here at full force soon enough. If you want to just go ahead and make me an admin then I'm fine with that. It's not like I'm going to abuse the rights it grants and I'll definitely use them later on. I know that's generally not the way it works but if it's simply a standing invite while waiting for me to get back then why not? 14:29, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Aha! I see you're willing to take up the burden. As Tierrie is on holiday, I'll get your nomination started up, unless you object in the very near future . 00:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) staffsword do you think that the staff sword from the dao 2 destiny trailer will be a actual weapon in the game that is gained from combining a staff and sword or will it be something possible only with mods Finding the "history" of "my talk page" Since several things were changed while I was away, I am having problem in finding the "history record" of "my talk page". I know now there is a drop down (upper-left) to show the history. But I cannot find it in "my talk page". If my memory serves me correctly, there was an option to see "talk page history" previously. Thanks. -- Snfonseka (talk) 02:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) We need to create DA2 spoiler warning tag. There are some spoiler information (minor) has started to come-up regarding DA2. So I think it is better if we can design a nice spoiler warning tag, so the ordinary user who doesn't wish to see any kind of spoilers can avoid them. If this is already done or in-progress, just ignore this message. -- Snfonseka (talk) 06:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Found the spoiler warning tag. So please ignore this message. -- Snfonseka (talk) 08:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Downloadable Content Page for DA2 Are we going to create a new Downloadable Content Page for DA2? or are we going to append the available DA2 Downloadable Content to the existing page? I think it is better to create a new page for this. -- Snfonseka (talk) 08:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :There are DLC items for DA2. Such as, "Staff of Parthalan" and "Hindsight". -- Snfonseka (talk) 04:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Designing shorter version of "Spoiler Warning" I think we should design a shorter version (in length) of "Spoiler Warning" (not replacing the current one) in order to use in situations like this. Image As you see in the above image there is a huge gap between the heading and the "spoiler warning" due to the length of the "spoiler warning", that in my opinion affect the structure (or we can say the "professional look") of the article. So what I am suggesting is to design a shorter version to use specifically in this kind of situation. I like to hear your thoughts on this. Loleil suggested that if we can come-up with an adjustable (length) spoiler tag, that would be great. Also she mentioned that this is your area of expertise. -- Snfonseka (talk) 05:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spoiler Tag Yea, I think that will solve the problem. So we can use that shorter version in situations where original spoiler tag creates "blank space" in a middle of an article. -- Snfonseka (talk) 04:18, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : Let me know once you complete the shorter version. -- Snfonseka (talk) 15:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Great work! but we need to shorten the text more. Because it won't work as we anticipated earlier when there is an "Transformer Box" next to it. Check this - Carver Hawke. -- Snfonseka (talk) 03:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: This is what I am purposing for the text (separate the single line of text into three lines): :: Click here :: to reveal spoilers :: for Dragon Age II Portal template Hello. I'm an admin at the Uncharted Wiki, and I really like your portal/slider template. I saw it on the Assassins Creed wiki and decided to find out how it all worked, and in the process, added it to the Uncharted wiki. However, I found out afterwards that you designed it, and I feel that I should ask your permission to use it. All credit will be given to you for the design, template etc. Please let me know what you think, and I apologise for copying the template before asking your permission.--Klock101 (talk) 19:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC)